diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Sprayer
The Sprayer is an upgrade of the Machine Gun which can be selected at level 60 if the player does not further upgrade at level 30. It may not further upgrade. The Sprayer upgrade features an increased rate of fire, recoil, reduced bullet damage and a huge increase in bullet spread. It takes an unupgraded Sprayer 15 bullets to kill a Yellow Square. Design The Sprayer upgrade features a circular base with a trapezoidal cannon similar to Machine Gun's, overlapping a longer cylindrical barrel, much like the Hunter and its upgrades. Technical The Sprayer upgrade features an increased rate of fire, recoil, reduced bullet damage and a huge increase in bullet spread. It fires in a sequence of 2 bullets, one is normal sized and another is smaller. The normal bullet deals more damage than the mini one, similar to the Hunter. It takes an unupgraded Sprayer 15 bullets to kill a Yellow Square. Strategy * Strong Against: Ram boosters, and tanks with low penetration and DPS * Weak Against: Sniper branch if having low health As the Sprayer * Overwhelm enemies with bullet penetration, as the Sprayer's rapid fire, can make for powerful piercing. * Stay away from tanks with fast and sudden bullets, like Sniper upgrades that are not the Overseer and its upgrades. * Never approach the summoning classes unless aware of how to handle them. * Try to focus more offensively as a Sprayer. On Team Modes, they can be quite an asset. Against the Sprayer * Use a long range tank, and take them out by surprise. * Use another Sprayer, and max out your damage and penetration, as well as your reload if you want a real edge over them. * Use minions of Overseer's branches, and surround them. * Use a Triplet or Penta Shot, as you can spam out a TON of bullets at them. * If you have a Booster, Tri-Angle, or Fighter, stay away from them. * DO NOT go up to a Sprayer with a Lvl 45 regular Tank with Bullet Speed, Damage, Penetration and Reload maxed out. The Bullets might be weak but assuming they did a Glass Cannon build with it, they could kill you very quickly. Trivia * This is very similar to the old Machine Gun "MK II", the placeholder before Gunner introduces as the second actual tank upgrade, they both having better fire rate and less spread, the difference is Machine Gun "MK II" didn't shoot two bullets as the reason of fire rate increase and the physical appearance didn't change. * The Sprayer is a combination of Hunter and Machine Gun. * The Sprayer was immediately nerfed after being released, with a barrel firing a small bullet instead of a normal bullet and it does way less Damage. * The name "Sprayer" is possibly based on its insane reload and is most likely to have almost double the reload of a Machine Gun. * As from the update from July 31st, the Sprayer is now a Tier 3 Class. ** It is assumed the Sprayer was moved to Tier 3, since having the Hunter and the Sprayer sharing the same class and many similarities, but the Sprayer having higher Reload, the Sprayer would have a higher advantage. **This also makes the Sprayer a 'secret' class like the Smasher. Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 2 Tanks